hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Let's Get It Crackin'
Let's Get It Crackin' is a song by Deuce released as the lead single from Nine Lives. Official Lyrics (Release the crackin'!) All the girlies with the pretty, little panties Turn around, let me smack both them ass cheeks Throw your cups up if you're getting nasty (Whoa) Ooh damn, girl, you're looking real fancy Girl, come on Deuce's lap, I got free candy Throw your cups up, we're gonna get nasty (I know how to make you happy) Let's get it crackin' bottles, we back in Town, we're so plastered, so meet in the bathroom She just turned eighteen, she calls me baby Yeah, she's been waiting all night to rape me Let's get it crackin' bottles, we back in Town, we so plastered, so meet in the bathroom She just turned eighteen, she calls me baby Yeah, she's been waiting all night to rape me (Haha!) Here I come, rubbing on your girl's clit and under-bum Oops, look what I found, a nice little Wonder Bra She must be young 'cause I can barely get under 'em Lips between the hips, so I just keep on rubbing 'em Poke a hole in her butt while I'm sucking them titties, yeah, it’s fun ‘Cause I can do all three at once Bust a nut, let it drip, drip from her tongue Slut, I just gave you anal and you still licked it up! It's time to find me some more girlies in the club I like 'em black, I like 'em white, I like 'em young I like 'em tall, I like 'em short if they got junk She's got an ass that goes like a dump truck I know she wants to take me home She's calling her friends like, "oh, I got Deuce with me, girl, so bring a bottle of rum And some condoms 'cause we gon’ have a threesome" Let's get it crackin' bottles, we back in Town, we're so plastered, so meet in the bathroom She just turned eighteen, she calls me baby Yeah, she's been waiting all night to rape me Let's get it crackin' bottles, we back in Town, we so plastered, so meet in the bathroom She just turned eighteen, she calls me baby Yeah, she's been waiting all night to rape me (Jeffree!) Pink swag, glitter gun, high heels, here I come Make-up on, in the club, fucked your mom just for fun I'm so wet, make you wild, make you wanna pull it out Oh wow, on my knees, can't breathe, suck it down I want to smear it all around Cum queen, bitch, I wear the crown Stuff me up, baby, make me drown Bare-backing, it's a touchdown Smacking fags is what I do, you wanna be me? Huh, what's new? Spit or lube? You better choose, "bitch, what's a condom?", no excuse My vagina is a petting zoo, only let in ten-inch dudes Just got raped by Drake, baby, why'd you fuck up my hairdo? It's J-E-F-F-R-E-E Star I play you boys like a fucking guitar Lick my ass and my surgery scars I always smash midgets and fucking retards Let's get it crackin' bottles, we back in Town, we're so plastered, so meet in the bathroom She just turned eighteen, she calls me baby Yeah, she's been waiting all night to rape me Let's get it crackin' bottles, we back in Town, we so plastered, so meet in the bathroom She just turned eighteen, she calls me baby Yeah, she's been waiting all night to rape me Don't be afraid of me, girl Just bend back, let me rock your whole world Tonight's gonna be one big blur Party in Room Three-Oh-Third Titties jiggling up in herre We getting freaky, that's for sure Drinking that ice cold burr I was born to rock this world (Go!) This place is turning to a festival (Go!) Circus transexuals (Go!) Extraterrestrials (Go!) Let's go, let's go, let's go (Go!) This place is turning to a festival (Go!) Circus transexuals (Go!) Twirling like a carousel Let's go, let's go, let's go! Let's get it crackin' bottles, we back in Town, we're so plastered, so meet in the bathroom She just turned eighteen, she calls me baby Yeah, she's been waiting all night to rape me Let's get it crackin' bottles, we back in Town, we so plastered, so meet in the bathroom She just turned eighteen, she calls me baby Yeah, she's been waiting all night to rape me All the girlies with the pretty, little panties Turn around, let me smack both them ass cheeks Throw your cups up if you're getting nasty (Whoa) Ooh damn, girl, you're looking real fancy Girl, come on Deuce's lap, I got free candy Throw your cups up, we're gonna get nasty (Whoa, oh fuck) Personnel ;Deuce *Deuce - engineering, vocals *Tye Gaddis - drums *Kevin Thrasher - guitars ;Additional *Ben Grosse - mixing *Tristan Krause - production *Nolan McIntyre - additional guitars *Eugene Shakov - production, programming *Jeffree Star - vocals *Howie Weinberg - mastering *Jimmy Yuma - engineering Trivia *Similar to Undead, this song has the only music video from Deuce to not be on YouTube due to uncensored nudity. Category:Deuce Songs Category:Jeffree Star Category:Nine Lives Category:Deuce Singles Category:Title after Lyrics (Deuce)